(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling microcircuit that addresses high thermal loads on the airfoil suction side in turbine engine components, such as turbine vanes.
(2) Prior Art
Turbine engine components such, as turbine vanes, are operated in high temperature environments. To avoid structural defects in the components resulting from their exposure to high temperatures, it is necessary to provide cooling circuits within the components. Turbine vanes in particular are subjected to high thermal loads on the suction side of the airfoil portion.
In addition to thermal load problems, cooling film exit holes on such components are frequently plugged by contaminants. Such plugging can cause a severe reduction in cooling effectiveness since the flow of cooling fluid over the exterior surface of the suction side is reduced.